The following description relates to a method of calculating discontinuity of a motion vector and a fallback performing method using the same.
Video information may have a variety of frame scanning rates per second, and a display device may display the video information by performing image processing such as frame rate conversion (FRC) with respect to the video information having the variety of frame scanning rates per second. When the input frame rate per second of the video information is lower than a frame displaying rate, the display device may interpolate the video information into a frame image obtained by performing image processing such as motion estimation (ME) or motion compensation (MC).
The basic assumption of ME and MC is that most of image areas included in consecutive two image frames in terms of time may have motion within a predetermined range in the image frame while having strong similarity with each other. However, in a case of severe camera movement or scene change, the above-described strong correlation deviates, and therefore the basic assumption on ME and MC is not met well. When ME is performed in such a condition, motion vector information that is unsuitable for MC may be extracted, and the obtained conversion images cause users looking at the screen to get ungraceful impression by degraded image quality. Thus, in this case, MC should not be performed.
In frame rate conversion technologies in which an MC technique is applied, a fallback technique is technology that may generate an output screen so as to guarantee the minimal image quality without performing MC when the image quality appears to be damaged by such MC.